Temari, Temari, Temari
by PasserDomesticus
Summary: Colgado de una nube, esperando saber que ella volvera, hay algo importane para decir...es un pequeño songfic, de esta pareja que tanto me gusta, por favor me dejan un review y me dicen que opinan


**Temari, Temari, Temari**

Solo observando nubes, es algo realmente relajante, en el suelo mirando nubes, en la aldea, obsevando a la gente pasar, la gente pasa, pasa, quiza entre alguno de ellos se encuentre ella, quiza pueda llegar ella

A cloud hangs over,  
It's a city by the sea,  
I watch the ships pass

and wonder if she might be,

(might be)

La sigue esperando, sumido en la extraña soledad, quiere que vuelva, "¿pero que le ocurre a esa mujer?" se pregunta "¿Por qué no ha vuelto?, deberia ya estar aquí, no creo que se halla olvidado de mi…" y en su interior le dicen, "no, ella aun no se olvida de ti…" ya es tiempo de que vuelva, de amarla de nuevo… con esa extraña locura tan problematica

Out there and sober

as a well for loneliness,  
Please do persist girl

its time we met

and made, a mess

Ella esta ahí en todos lados, en sus ojos, aun que no este frente a él, enciende sus pensamientos, es la mujer mas problemática que conoce, ella demasiado complicada para entender, y demasiado hermosa para dejar de ver, sabe que ella lo ama, y es el premio de amar a semejante mujer, Temari, Temari, Temari…

I picture your face in the back of my eyes,  
A fire in the attic,

a proof of the prize,  
Anna Molly, Anna Molly, Anna Molly,  
DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO do DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO do

Mirando nubes, mas nubes, la puede ver en ellas, es como si la llamara, de todos modos sabe que volvera, la felicidad se vislumbra en su interior, pero no en sus rostro, le pueden decir que ha vuelto, pero él se enterara observandola, aun asi brilla su ausencia, quiere oir aunque sea su voz, "te quiero aquí, hey ven a mi" aventando al aire notas mentales, solo con la esperanza de que ella capte alguna y vuelva, "anda mujer, vuelve a mi, pon felicidad a mi mundo" piensa mientras le sigue esperando, un año de noviazgo lo habia convertido en un patetico desesperado, amor en la distancia, solo queria verla, verla, él enamorado de ella…

A cloud hangs over,  
And mutes my happiness,  
A thousand ships couldn't send me

back from distress,  
Wish you were here,  
I'm a wounded satellite,   
I need you now

put me back together

make me right

¿Por qué la ve en todos lados si no esta? Solo debe ser la locura, locura, locura… ella se encarga de desintegrar su presumible inteligencia con solo una sonrisa, y bien vale la pena… Temari, Temari, Temari…

I picture your face in the back of my eyes,  
A fire in the attic,

a proof of the prize,  
Anna Molly, Anna Molly, Anna Molly,  


Volvera, volvera, o él ira por ella, aun asi ella volvera, no importa ya nada, por ella se inclinara en tierra, sin miedo a una respuesta, ella sera su mujer, no tendra orgullo sin ella, no será feliz sin ella, no amara sin ella…

I'll crawl to your name,  
I'll bend to the earth,

¿Quién se le compara? Nadie, no hay dos como ella, es unica, de entre todas las mujeres no encontrara, a la perfección como ella, no tiene comparación entre las mujeres del mundo…Temari, Temari…

Not one of the others could ever compare,  
Anna Molly, Anna Molly   


…ha vuelto, una vez mas sus pensamientos han quedado nublados por esa mujer, "pero que hermosa mujer…" se escapa de sus labios, y ella sonrie como solo el puede ver…en estos momentos le pueden ofrecer el mundo, y es seguro que dira no, no lo importa nada que no sea ella, el mundo a su alrededor no podria importarle menos, ella se quedara…

Wait there is a light,  
There is a fire illuminated attic,  
Fate or something better I couldn't care less,  
Just stay with me a while,   
Wait there is a light, there is a fire,  
Defragmenter dreams the attic,  
Fate or something better I couldn't care less,  
Just stay with me a while  


La sigue viendo, pero esta vez ella si esta alli, ella tiene la capacidad de volverlo hacia la locura, de hacerlo sonreir como un autentico tonto, la espera ha sido premiada, volvio… Temari, Temari, Temari

I picture your face in the back of my eyes,  
A fire in the attic a proof of the prize,  
Anna Molly, Anna Molly, Annaaa Molly,  


¿Pero que sigue? Sus nervios lo devoran, ella le mira confundida, solo él sabe lo que él mismo piensa, las palabras pesan en su boca, ella no lo sabe, arrastrándose hasta tocar su nombre "Temari…" contestado por un simple "¿si?", apenas hubo palabras en una rápida y nerviosa declaración "¿T-te casarías c-conmigo?"…ella solo le mira despectivamente…

I'll crawl to your name,  
I'll bend to the earth,  


No hay quien se le compare, nadie jamás so comparara, ella es tan única como una piedra preciosa, es su diamante de la arena… pero, esa fría mirada, ante tal declaración era cruel, ¿y bien? "¿De que cruel forma terminara esto?" se sigue preguntando, ella no tiene comparación entre las mujeres del mundo, es tan simplemente ella que es incomparable… Temari, Temari…

Not one of the others could ever compare,  
Anna Molly, Anna Molly  


Pero que mirada mas cruel en un momento asi, y cuando terminara su martirio… y su mirada se transforma en una dulce sonrisa, casi imposible en ella, se hinca a la altura de él, le abraza y posa sus labios rozando sus oidos, susurrando de forma apenas audible "si", lo besa con una deliciosa pasion desencadenada, él sigue sorprendido, después de esa mirada fria ¿quien iba a imaginar ese desenlace? Conmoción en el escondite tras sus ojos, despertando de si para corresponder…

Wait there is a light there is a fire  
Defragmenter dreams the attic,  


Ya nadie le separara de ella, no existe algo mas importante que ella, ni existira, ni aun que le ofrecieran el universo, él lo rechazara para estar con ella, es tan problemática, hermosa, complicada y la ama tanto, que por extraño que le pareciera le quita lo problemático a lo demas, y ahora sera su mujer, ella interrumpe uno de sus besos, hablara, pero él se adelanta "te amo Temari" y ella corresponde recitando al viento para que él la escuche "Y yo a ti Shikamaru"…

Fate or something better I couldn't care less,  
Just stay with me a while

DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO do DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO do

Esta es una canción de "Incubus", el nombre de la cancion es: "Anna Molly", y ese deberia de ser el nombre del fic pero no tendria mucho sentido ¿o si?.

En fin, mil gracias por leer el songfic, y solo les pido un favor, dejenme un review, solo quiero saber que es lo que piensan del fic, sea lo que sea, por favor. En verdad espero que les halla gustado.

P.D.:Los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama, y pues la cancion a Incubus, lo unico que me pertenece, es a imaginación y las palabras.


End file.
